FIRE Judar x OC Magi - AU
by Mariposavik
Summary: "He set fire to the world around him but never let a flame touch her." The fallen Magi was cruel, arrogant and spoiled. He enjoyed chaos and destruction and he never cared about anyone but himself. One night the rukh leads him to a blind young woman. Asahi posses a special ability, but, what truly troubles him the most, is how he seems to be drawn to her, in a way he can't full
1. The Girl

_" He set fire to the world around him, but never let a flame touch her..."_

...

He knew he wasn't a good man. He had never cared when he had taken someone's life. To him, everything was expendable, not even a mean to an end, but just something to keep him entertained. But things had changed when he met her.

She was a sweet innocent girl. All things he hated. How could anyone be so kind and pure in a world like this?

The day he met her was the day Al Thamen sent him to create some chaos on a distant village. Why? He didn't know, it wasn't important really. Ice Spears rained from the sky, destroying and killing everything around him. Just when he thought about leaving, he felt something. The Rukh that swirl around him was acting strange, restless.

He flew down until his feet were touching the ground. Walking into small and almost destroyed house from where he was getting that odd feeling, he got covered in almost total darkness.

"Hello? Who's there?" A femine voice called from deeper inside the house.

Judar stood still watching as someone appeared from the shadows. A sigh escaped his lips when he saw the person standing in front of him.

There she was, a young girl, probably a couple of years younger than him. She was quite beautiful. Even with her long messy silver blond hair, very pale skin and the fact that she looked like she haven't had a proper meal in a long time. Her clothes looked old and dirty. But what called his attention the most was her eyes. They were the lightest blue he had ever seen.

"What do you want?" The girl inquired.

"Who are you?" The magi took a step closer, examining her.

"Me? You're the one that intruded in my house. The polite thing would be for you to introduce yourself first, don't you think?" The girl smiled.

"You don't know who I am?" He asked, offended. Judar thought he was well known in every corner of the Kou Empire by now.

"I'm afraid not" She said, bluntly.

"You didn't see what I did back there? Or the fact that I'm holding this wand doesn't tell you anything?" He waved the said object in front of her.

"You're holding a wand?" She frowned.

"Are you stupid or something?" He asked, harshly.

"No, Sr. I'm blind" the young woman smiled again.

"Oh..." The dark magi stared at her for a moment "Well, that's not my problem. Now, who are you?" He insisted.

"My name is Asahi"

"You live here? Alone?" He questioned, brows furrowing.

It amazed him how she kept her calm state while he questioned her.

"Yes. The fact that I'm blind doesn't mean I can't take care of myself" She smiled weakly.

"Don't lie. The way you look says otherwise" He teased.

"I've been living here alone since my mother die."

"And nobody helps you?" The dark magi didn't know why he was so interested in this weak girl, but the rukh around her made him feel like he had to knew more about her.

"No. They think I'm strange and they are afraid of me."

"Strange? How?"

"I can read people's rukh. For example, in your case, it's dark." She pointed at him.

"And you aren't afraid of me?"

"No. I feel like you won't hurt me. You would've done it already if you wanted to."

Judar studied the girl for a moment. She was interesting to say the least.

"What did you mean when you said what you did out there?" She asked, bringing an end to his silence.

"You don't want to know" He replied in a cold, low voice. "Come on. You're coming with me"

"What? Why?" The girl took a step back.

"Because I say so." He grabbed her by her wrist, pulling her again him. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I think you have had enough of that"

The girl winced when the night breeze touched her face. She felt the silence around her. Too much silence. All she could feel was the black rukh, coming from that man. What had he done?

The magi picked her up, one arm under her legs and the other supporting her back. A moment later her body was leaving the ground, causing her to hold on tighter to the stranger, with her arms around his neck.

Judar smirked gazing down at her. He was taking her away with him. She didn't know anything about him, or where they were going, but she didn't cry, not a single tear.

"W-We are flying!? How!?" She stuttered, looking afraid for the first time.

"I'm a Magi" A cocky grin appeared on his lips.

"A magi? You're Kou's magi?"

"Yes" His red eye peeked over the girl he was holding.

"Can you tell me your name, magi?" She muttered.

He took a deep breath "You ask too many questions"He retorted, looking over her head toward the darkness. It was a cool, almost summertime night. The Sky was clear, not a cloud to be found anywhere.

"I'm sorry for questioning the person who's kidnapping me!" She huffed, causing him to smirk.

"I'm Judar"

"Where are we going Judar?"She exhaled, apparently accepting whatever her fate was.

"To the Palace" he spoke nonchalantly, finally getting tired of her chatter.

"Why?" The girl curtly questioned.

"I live there, and now, so do you"

.

.

.

Prince Hakuryuu looked up, staring into the night sky. He had been waiting for Judar to return and hours had passed by now.

The dark-blue haired boy had important things to discuss with the magi, most of them regarding his revenge and his mother.

The prince was about to give up and walk back to his room when he saw him. The dark magi had returned. But he wasn't alone.

Hakuryuu watched as Judar gracefully landed in one of the palace gardens before quickly heading inside, carrying someone into his room.


	2. The Palace

Judar marched with stealthy steps to the door, kicking it open. Walking deep into the room, he carefully placed the young woman over his bed.

"Don't move. I'll be back soon" He ordered, walking back to the door.

The girl felt the warmth of the place she was now in, as she run her hands over the surface she was sitting on. It was so soft and comfortable, she had to suppress the urge to lay down and sleep. She was so tired.

"Where am I?" She questioned, yawning.

"My room" He answered before closing the door behind him.

When he came back, he found her exactly in the Same way he had left her. It looked like she hadn't moved a single muscle.

"You really didn't move" Judar taunted, standing by the door.

"What would be the point? I wouldn't know where to go. I'm blind remember?" She pointed out. Judar felt like an idiot, but he wasn't going to admit it.

"Whatever" He huffed, turning back towards the door. "What are you waiting for? Come in here!" He yelled and three women entered the room.

Asahi sensed the bright rukh coming from them.

"Hello" She greeted them, only to be cut off by the magi.

"Don't talk to them. They are just slaves. They are here to clean you up, and they better do a good damn job" He hissed in a deep low voice, causing the other girls to shiver in fear. "I'll be back in a while." He announced, leaving the room again.

One of the girls took her hand, and guide her into the bathroom. After they had taken her clothes off, they helped enter into a big bathtub. They scrubbed her body and hair, never saying a word.

"You can talk if you want. He isn't near. I can promise you that" She told them, but the girls reminded in silence.

"Can you tell me anything about him?" Still no response. They were really terrified of him. She only hoped he would keep his promise about not wanting to hurt her.

Almost an hour later the girls Judar brought had finished with her. They had bathed her, brushed her hair and dressed her with the finest clothes. Asahi realized it as soon as she felt the fabric against her skin. She had never worn anything like that.

Once they were done one of them had left, only to come back a few minutes later, carrying a trail full of food.

The girl ate as much as her stomach allowed her to. She had tried to offer some of the food to the other girls, but they rejected it.

As soon as she had finished eating, they left. Leaving her alone in the room.

The blind girl was again at the same spot Judar had left her a few hours before. Only by now she was feeling even more tired. She did the best she could to try to stay awake, but a moment came where she couldn't resist any longer, finally falling asleep on his bed.

.

.

. 

The dark magi yawned, stretching his arms over his head. It had been a long damn day.

He was getting bored of listening to Hakuryuu talk, going on and on about his revenge. In fact, he had stopped listening to him a while ago. Standing up, he just walked to the door, ready to leave.

"Who is she, Judar?"

The boy's question took him by surprise.

"Eh?" Judar blinked a few times looking at him.

"You know what I'm talking about! Who's that girl you brought?" The prince asked again.

"Are you spying on me Hakuryuu?" Judar narrowed his eyes, placing his hands on his hips.

"No. I was waiting for you and I saw you with her. Is she a new slave? You don't need more servants!" Hakuryuu frowned face changed into a surprised one "Oh... She's a prostitute?"He asked with widened eyes.

"You can call them whores, you know?" Judar rolled his eyes "And no, she isn't neither of those"

"So...?" Hakuryuu insisted, glancing towards him.

"Why do you care!? She's just a girl! Stop asking stupid questions!" He snapped, finally leaving the room.

While making his way back to his room, Judar couldn't take Hakuryuu question off his mind.

Why had he brought her here in the first place? He really didn't know. All he knew was that the rukh had guided him to her. She was like a magnet. He had never felt anything like it. There was the fact that she seemed to be able to sense the rukh, like she had already told him, but also, he was sure there was much more to know about that strange blind girl, and he was going to find out what it was.

Opening his bedroom door, the silence and darkness in the room was such that for a moment he truly believed she had escaped. But as soon as his eyes adjusted to the lack of light, he spotted the petite body laying over the bed, Illuminated only by the moonlight that came through the window.

He stood by his bed, staring at her. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was calm and steady, but she looked like she had passed out on the bed. Her body wasn't covered with any blanket. Judar couldn't help but to notice how different she looked. Her blond hair wasn't a mess anymore. Her face was clean and her body looked beautiful on those new clothes. His mind was drifting into ideas he didn't want to have. Not right now at least.

Letting out a long sigh, he rolled his eyes to himself. After pulling some sheets and blankets over her, he walked to the other side of the bed, placing his wand over the night stand before sliding under the covers.


	3. The Dark Rukh

_A/N: I'm only going to put this warning in this chapter, but it goes for the entire book: warning for some language._

Asahi waked up in the middle of the night and panic filled her for a moment. She couldn't remember where she was. This wasn't her house, her room.

Trying to calm herself, she concentrated in what surrounded her. From the moment she had been blind, her other senses had improved to compensate for the one she had lost.

She could hear the sound of the leaves being moved by the wind, the chirping of the crickets and even some distant steps, all coming through an open window in the room. But, what troubles her the most, is that not only she could hear someone breathing next to her, but she could also feel the warmth of a body.

Moving her body to the side she feels that dark rukh again, and she remembered. She remembered him. The dark magi she had met some hours ago.

Why was she sharing a bed with him? Did he do something to her? Fear fills her again and The girl quickly runs her hands through her body. A sigh of relief escaped her lips once she confirmed she still had her clothes on.

Still lying on her side, she concentrated on Judar's steady breathing. Not sure why, she found herself extending her hands towards him, touching his face.

"Huh.." Judar complained in his sleep as she touched his nose.

"...Hmm..." She heard him bubbling when her fingers touched his cheek.

Asahi realized what she was doing and began to pull her hand away only to be stopped by a tight grip on her wrist.

"Having fun?"

"I'm sorry. I-I don't know why I did it. I didn't mean to wake you. Sorry."

"Go back to sleep and don't you dare wake me up again"He hissed, shifting in the bed, turning his back at her.

With a short Sigh, Asahi lay down on her back again and soon enough the comfort and warmth of the bed had driven her back to sleep.

.

.

.

The next time she woke up was to the sound of plates and the smell of food. Sitting up in bed, she felt the rays of sunlight on her face.

"Finally!" A familiar voice yelled not too far from her.

"I -I what time is it?" She ran her hand through her sliver blond hair.

"It's almost midday"

"What? It can't be..." She murmured, surprised.

"Well, it is, and I have to go. It's the third time I come to check if you are awake." He snarled.

I want to go out too" She retorted.

"No. You stay here." Judar groaned "They are going to help you again. Eat" She guessed he was referring to the same servants that had helped her the night before.

"Judar, wait!" Asahi called, before he could leave.

"What!?" He snapped. Apparently he already wasn't having a good day.

"What am I supposed to do all day?"

"I don't know. That's not my problem, is it?" Judar shrugged before leaving the room.

The rest of the day went by and the young girl didn't know what to do. The slaves Judar had sent to her had walked in and out of the room at different times, bringing food, water, or cleaning around. They still refused to talk to her, though, and that was making her confinement even more difficult.

At one point she decided to walk around Judar's room, trying to get familiar with what surrounded her, in order to be able to manage her way around without needing help, as she used to do back at her home.

.

.

.

The night finally fell again in the Kou Empire, and with it, Judar returned came back. He found her sitting in one of his armchairs, near the window.

"Did you make yourself comfortable?" He teased, as he entered the room.

"I had no choice. It's not like I could go anywhere. Or you want me to just stand all day like some ornament for you?"

"That doesn't sound so bad" He snickered, draping himself over the bed.

"Are you going to tell me why I'm here?" She asked.

"I don't feel like chatting. I'm tired" Judar said, closing his eyes.

"But.."

"I said I'm tired! Are you also deaf?" He shrieked, and she noticed how his mood had clearly not improved.

"Fine! I have to sleep with you again?" She asked, standing from her seat.

"Why? You don't like my bed?" She heard him moving closer to her "It's not good enough for you, princess?" Judar teased "I'm sure it's a hundred times better than that rat hole you were living in!" He yelled.

"I never asked you to bring me here in the first place! And I just don't feel comfortable sharing a bed with you. I don't know you" She yelled back.

"You are just an ungrateful rat. It's not like I love sleeping with you either. I'll make someone bring another bed tomorrow, ok? But for now this is how it goes. So get in the damn bed" He ordered.

"I need to change" She said, not moving from her spot.

"So do it" His voice was getting more irritated by the minute.

"I don't want to do it in front of you"

"Go to the bathroom" He was loosing his patience with her.

"I don't know where my clothes are! I don't even have clothes!" Asahi raised her hands in the air.

"Yes, you do! What you think you have been wearing!? Here, this is what you wore to bed last night" He gripped her hand tightly shoving the garment on it. Holding her tightly by the arm, he pulled her into the bathroom, closing the door behind her "Now just change in there!"

After changing her clothes Asahi slowly walked back from the bathroom, leaving the clothes she had just taken out in the end of the bed.

She quickly went under the covers, turning her back to the side of the bed where she knows the magi was.

Judar left out a long heavy sigh before also turning her back at her.

She had to leave. That magi had her prisoner in his room, not even telling her the reason why he had her there in the first place.

Asahi waited until she was sure he was asleep. She could tell because of the way he was breathing. Once she was sure, she slowly got up from the bed and started putting on the clothes she had left at the foot of the bed. Once she finished, she quickly left the room, trying to make as less noise as possible.

Once she was out, she realized how bad her plane was. She didn't know the place, she had no idea how to get out of that palace, and she also had no one she could ask for help. She only knew Judar and the three servants he kept sending to her, but she didn't know their names. And even if she did, she knew any of them would agree help her. They were so afraid of the magi that they would surely take her back to him in a heart beat.

The young woman keeps walking away, without knowing exactly where to go, until she heard some voices. They were talking, or more like chanting, on a language she couldn't quite recognize.

Guided by her Sense of hearing she Wondered though the corridors until she reached the source of the voices.

Asahi felt the carved wood against her hand, and without thinking, pushed the heavy door open.

The moment she did, she found herself covered by dark rukh. It was flying around her, flooding everything. She stood frozen, until the rukh dissipated around her. She felt it belonged to a big group of people.

"Hey, you! What you think you're doing!?" A male voice called from inside the room.

Coming out of her shock, Asahi quickly turned around to leave.

"Come back here!" Another male voice yelled.

The dark rukh coming from them was similar to Judar's rukh, but this rukh scared her. She started to run away as fast as she could, but of course she had no idea where she's going or what could be in front of her.

She heard the strange men coming after her, and fear filled her chest as she tried to scape, keeping her hand against the wall, as some kind of guide.

Once she Reached the end of the corridor, she took a turn, only to find herself crushing against someone. A low scream escaped her lips before she recognized not only his rukh but, also his smell. The smell of peaches.

Asahi quickly wrapped her arms around him hiding her face against his neck.

Judar felt the anger boiling up inside him. She had left the room, she went against his orders.

Even so, he instinctively hugs her back, his red eyes growing bigger, confuse by her actions.

"Asahi? Why are you out? What's wrong!?"

"There's some men following me" She murmurs against his neck.

"Men? Where?" The moment he looked up from the girl in his arms, he saw the two Al Thamen priests coming to a stop in front of him.

"Judar? You know this girl?" One of them pointed at the woman he was still holding.

"Yeah. Were you following her?"

"Yes. We had no other option she went into the room in the middle of..." The other man starts to explain.

"Shut up you idiot! She's blind! She didn't see anything! She doesn't know anything, unless you keep spitting all out like you are doing, moron!" The black magi barked, interrupting him.

"She's... Oh... Well, we didn't know." The men responded, there was nervousness in his tone. "Who is she?"

"That's none of your fucking business" Judar growled.

"Let's go" Pulling away from her grip, he took her hand, dragging her with him, down the corridor.

 **A/N: thank you for giving this story a chance! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and thank you for all your comments and votes!**


	4. The Prince and The Princess

udar kept pulling Asahi behind him, his grip only growing tighter around her wrist. She wanted to say something, but the dark aura she was sensing from him stopped her from doing so.

He didn't say a word until they reached his room again.

"I told you to stay here" He scrolled under his breath, throwing her in the room with such force that she ended up in the floor.

The girl felt the soft carpet against her hand and cheeks.

"You can't have me locked in here forever! I want to leave! Take me back!" Asahi yelled, while picking herself up from the floor.

"No" He said in bluntly and she hears him pacing around the room.

"Why not?" She insisted.

"You are an ungrateful rat" He hissed, getting closer to her.

"Stop calling me that!" She yelled again.

"You wanna know why I was out all day? Why I told you to stay in here?" His tone was a mixture of tease and menace.

"Yes" She replied sternly.

Judar was almost on top of her when he strongly grabbed her face with both of his hands.

"I was trying to find a way to fix your damn eyes!" He growled.

"Fix... Fix my eyes?" Asahi stuttered, her cheeks dusting a bit pink. He was doing all this because he wanted to help her?

"Yeah. You weren't blind all your life, am I right?"The magi asked in a carefree tone, letting go of her face and walking away from her.

"No, I started losing my sight when I was a child." She explained, rubbing her sore cheeks.

"Well, I guessed right then, but maybe I should just leave you this way. Blind and stupid"

"Hey! That's not fair! You didn't tell me you wanted to help me!"

"I don't. I don't help people" He hissed, gritting his teeth.

"Then what do you call this?" Asahi asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm just curious." He shrugged, grabbing her wrist again.

"Judar that doesn't make any sense!" She insisted while he dropped her on one side of the bed. "How were those men!? What were they doing!?"

"That's none of your business. Just stop asking! Go to sleep!"

Asahi realized that there was no point in continuing arguing with him. The nervousness of the encounter with those men had begun to disappear, and the feeling was replaced by a strong tiredness. Once her body had finally started to relax, she quickly fell asleep.

What she never knew was that Judar, on the other hand, did have trouble falling asleep that night.

. 

. 

.

The following morning Asahi woke up alone. Running her hand over the side of the bed were Judar slept, she found the soft fabric cold. He must have left hours ago.

Pulling herself into a sitting position she got out of bed, heading towards the bathroom. The moment she was about to walk in, the three servants that had been taking care of her walked into the room.

As it was starting to be usual now, one of them cleaned the room; others brought her food, while the other helped her get ready. Asahi felt strange being treated that way, but she knew that even if she rejected their help Judar would just send them back to her.

Asahi was sitting on the edge of the bed the moment the girls were leaving the room and she sensed someone else's rukh. One she hadn't felt before. The new person stood by the door, and she heard the servants babbling some kind of greeting before leaving.

"Who are you?" A soft female voice asked from the open door.

"I'm Asahi. And you?" She titled her head to the side, still sitting on the bed.

"I'm the eighth Princess, Ren Kougyoku"

"Princess...? Oh! I'm so sorry your Highness!" Asahi jumped from the bed, bowing deeply to the person in front of her.

"It's ok, but if you don't mind me asking... What are you doing in here?"

"Well, I... The magi, Judar brought me here. I'm not sure why... But he says he's going to help me with my eyes" Asahi replied, smiling softly.

"Your eyes? Oh... You're blind" There was sadness in the princess voice.

"Yes"

"And Judar is going to help you? Really!? That's... Unusual" Kougyoku walked deeper into the room, studying the girl in front of her. She somehow reminded her of herself. When she first came into the Palace and she was alone and scared.

"Yes. Well, he's a strange man." A hollow laugh escaped the girl lips "He keeps me lock in here"

"He does? Why?"

"I don't know... He doesn't tell me much"

"Well, I'm the princess and I say it's ok for you to come out for a while, and we can talk if you want" Kougyoku suggested, full of determination "Especially because Judar isn't here" the princess murmured that last part but the girl heard it clearly.

"Are you sure my lady? I don't want to get you into trouble... or me" Asahi played with the sleeve of the kimono she was wearing. She wanted to go out, but at the same time she knew Judar would only get even more angry with her.

"Don't worry. I know how to handle Judar. Come on, let's go outside" The pink haired princess grabbed her hand, guiding her outside the room with her.

The blind girl smiled, feeling the warmth of the sun on her face.

"Tell me Asahi, do you know how to make flower crowns?" Kougyoku happily asked.

"Huh?"

.

.

.

Asahi and the princess sat on the grass, in one of the palace's gardens. Kougyoku had insisted on teaching Asahi how to make flower crowns. Taking the blind girl's hand into hers, the princess had guided Asahi trough the required movement and she was shocked to see how quickly the girl had learned. They were working on the flower crowns and chatting, which consisted mostly in Kougyoku trying to find out as much as she could about the strange girl Judar was hiding in his bedroom, when someone approached them.

"How did you and Judar met?" The princess questioned, while concentrating in joining one flower to another.

Asahi bit her lower lip, hesitating. She did want to lie, but she was sure Judar wouldn't like her telling anybody either. Not even herself was clear about the circumstances surrounding the moment they had met.

"Kougyoku who's she?" A male voice asked, not too far from them.

"Hakuryuu! She's Asahi. I found her in Judar's room." The princess smiled, looking at his cousin "Asahi, this is the fourth prince, Ren Hakuryuu"

"Prince?" Asahi stood up, as quickly as she could. "It's an honor to meet you, your Highness, " She bowed deeply to him, just like she had done when meeting the princess.

Hakuryuu looked at the girl in front of him. She seemed like a nice young woman. Her features were soft and beautiful, but what caught his attention the most were her blue eyes. They were beautiful, but, there was no life in them.

"Nice to meet you too Asahi. Please, just call me Hakuryuu" He said with a smile "What you mean you find her in Judar's room?" The prince frowned, looking at his cousin and half-sister.

The girl was about to speak when someone interrupts her answer.

"Well, well, what's going on here?"

The three of them recognize the voice of the black magi, but only Asahi felt a cold chill running down her spine. The prince and the princess look up, to see Judar floating above their heads. The magi soon descended next to them.

"Asahi, why are you out, again?" He grumbled.

"I-I..."

Judar turned to Hakuryuu, giving him an icy glare.

"Don't look at me" The prince took a step back, raising his hand in front of him.

"Judar it's my fault. I was the one that took her out. She was so lonely in there!" Kougyoku admitted, sounding more calm than she really was.

"You old hag? Where did you find her?" He frowned.

"In your room. I went looking for you" The princess explained, looking at the flowers in her hand.

"For what?"

"I don't remember anymore" She looked back at him, smiling. He rolled his eyes at her.

He just wanted to drag Asahi back to his room, but he knew that would only bring more and more questioning from the others, especially Kougyoku. He glanced back at the blind girl who was now holding a bunch of flowers in her hands. She seemed somehow happy.

"What are you doing?" Judar asked, finally reaching a decision.

"We are making flower crowns! Look! Princess Kougyoku taught me!" Asahi smiled, lifting the crown she had been working on.

"You did that?" The magi asked, pointing at it.

"Yeah... It's too bad?" She winced.

"Is better than Kougyoku!" He laughed "Even a blind girl makes better crowns than you!" Judar scoffed, looking at the princess.

"You don't have to be mean all the time you know?" The eighth princess grimaced, looking at him "Just go away"

"Hmh, Whatever" He just turned around and walked away, Hakuryuu following him.

A few minutes passed in complete silence, until Asahi dared to speak again.

"Where did he go?"

"He's at the peach tree with Hakuryuu" Kougyoku replied, glancing to the tree.

. 

. 

.

"So... That's the girl you brought here that night" The fourth prince pointed out, looking at Asahi. She was laughing at something Kougyoku had said.

He was sitting under the peach tree, while Judar was sitting at one of the top branches, eating the fruit.

"Yeah" Was the magi's blunt answer.

"She is blind, right?" Hakuryuu questioned, still looking at the girls.

"Yes, genius" Judar scoffed, biting on a peach.

"And why is she here? You like her don't you?" Hakuryuu asked, looking back at Judar with a teasing smile on his face.

"No"

"I think she's pretty" He babbled, looking back at the two girls.

"Auch!" Hakuryuu yelled, rubbing the back of his head after feeling a sudden pain. He looked back and to his side, finding a half-eaten peach next to him. He glanced back to the tree, where Judar was staring at him, frowning.

"Stay away" He grumbled and his red eyes narrowed.

Hakuryuu smirked, looking at him. Before he could say anything, the eighth princess approached them, bringing Asahi behind her.

"Hey Judar! I have an idea!" She yelled, looking at the magi on the tree.

"What?" He asked, staring down at her.

"I'm going to ask Koubun Ka to try to heal Asahi's eyes" 


End file.
